Prudent Zemo
Prudent Zemo is a team with a careful in providing for the future. Robin first appears in the Prudent Zemo as she does not realize that a future begins for her to see what's like in her future trek. As she treks in the future, she thinks the time is right, then sees the photo of the original Zemo exlcuding Taffy, and suddenly realizes that is wrong time. Actually, she is not aware of that she treks in too many future treks in which she sees the characters of the Zemo such as Jeckos, Blazzers, and others. She is the major character who plays many role parts in the Prudent Zemo. She breaks up with Blazzers for good in which destroys Blazzers' whole life. The Zemo discovers that Blazzers is not among them anymore. They has not been heard or seen from him. She wonders what it means for him. She has no idea that makes Blazzers ticked off. That's Blazzer's future as if Robin means it and he is done with the Zemo. Jeckos, the one who she is trying to understand why Jeckos is present, tells Robin that she is chosen by the Zemo for meeting the unknown mysteries of the location that has no name for itself in which she is not aware of that was actually inside of the future dimension. She is stuck with all the four versions of herself are here. She wonders if she pushes her limit to see how much she treks and she wish she shouldn't have trekked in more depth of the futures. She realizes what puts herself in a dangerous situation as a part of her responsibility for using the new power. She calls her mother to come back and her mother tells her that you are fighting me for something we don't agree with, you make a choice what leaves you behind all what you are looking for, and you made a decision what gives you the highest price you make right now. This is not my problem. I warn you before I tell you. She tells her mother, "You were an evil... and my father was evil as well." Her mother tells Robin, "Be careful at what you judge me and your father. I chose the power to become me of being an evil, but I m good person. Your father was a good person and that power changed him into evil person. You will see what consume you of what you are. You become an evil someday like us." She calls her mother, "You are crazy! I am not evil at all. I m still good person!" Her mother says, "Are you? What happened before? All that before that? Why Robin? Then Why Bobolinks? Why Trek? Have you seen your own team Shadow of Arc? Are you still a member of the Zemo? And you are a Trek of our team--Trekkies." Robin says, "NO, MOM! I come to find you and I come to fight you and ask you about you! You change me first." Her mother says, "No, you did change yourself. You make a choice. all I ask you is to join me or stay. I do not force you." Robin says, "No...that can't be right!" Her mother says, "Why are you making it difficult to find what's understanding yourself better? If you don't get that question, who are really you?" Robin says, "I know who I am, mom! I m Robin DeWitts!" Her mother says, "No, you misunderstand me. You wanted to find me and I told you not. But I decided you to come because you shouldn't be with the Shadow of Arc. You were supposed to be with the Zemo. I do not understand that you are present with the Zemo." Robin says, "That bastard.......... Category:Team